Cost and durability can be barriers to the wide-spread use of hydrogen fuel cell vehicles. Fuel cell stack durability may in turn depend greatly on the robustness of polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) catalyst layers, particularly in response to stressors such as startup/shutdown operation and idle operation. Among other things, startup/shutdown degradation may limit fuel cell stack life and hence increase in stack cost.